


A Witch's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. Mimete frowned and paced with her hands behind her back at the same time.





	A Witch's Revenge

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Mimete frowned and paced with her hands behind her back at the same time. ''I never captured one Pure Heart Crystal,'' she muttered. After pausing, she trembled with anger. Her hands formed fists before they went up. ''Sailor Soldiers always defeated my Daimons.'' Mimete ceased trembling before a thoughtful expression formed. She smiled.

''I'll be with another Daimon and she will defeat the Sailor Soldiers this time.'' A frown appeared before Mimete's shoulders slumped. ''Sailor Soldiers are going to defeat any Daimon no matter what. No! My enemies will suffer.'' She was thoughtful again.

''I love to perform concerts. I'll attack a musician after I sing.'' Mimete's eyes widened as soon as she heard footsteps in the lab.   
After blinking twice, she viewed the other members of the Witches 5 standing near her. She heard them while they laughed. Her frown came back. ''What's so funny?''

''Tellu will capture a Pure Heart Crystal after you fail again,'' Viluy said to Mimete. 

''Your final chance to capture a Pure Heart Crystal?'' Cyprine muttered. She continued to smile.

''I won't fail again,'' Mimete said. She glanced at Viluy and Cyprine. ''You will never find a Pure Heart Crystal. I'll gather the Pure Heart Crystals this time.'' Mimete watched as Cyprine and Viluy frowned. ''You'll be useless.'' 

Mimete was going to capture a Pure Heart Crystal no matter what. She turned and abandoned the other Witches 5. Her shoulders slumped again. *I'll capture a Pure Heart Crystal after a nap* Mimete thought. After stretching her arms, she entered a small area. Mimete glanced at a window before she collapsed on a bed. Her smile returned. 

*I'll capture a Pure Heart Crystal and show them. I will still have a job. The other Witches 5 aren't going to find Pure Heart Crystals anytime soon* Mimete thought. She began to sleep.

A few minutes went by before Mimete heard footsteps near the bed. Her eyes opened and became wide another time. Mimete sat up.   
She turned to the window that was opened. After blinking, she tilted her head to one side. She thought she heard footsteps again. 

Mimete watched as Viluy and Cyprine stood near one another. The corners of her mouth went down. She continued to focus on them while they smiled. Mimete glanced from Viluy and Cyprine to the window. She turned to them another time. ''You opened the window?''

Cyprine and Viluy still smiled. 

''I guess Tellu is looking for a Pure Heart Crystal this instant,'' Cyprine said to Mimete. She viewed the latter frowning and trembling again. 

''I'll look for the Pure Heart Crystal! I'll perform a concert!'' Mimete said. She sneezed twice. Her eyes were on the window again.  
Mimete's frown came back. That was when she remembered mentioning how her associates were useless. 

Mimete sneezed and collapsed another time. A useless witch. She viewed Cyprine and Viluy departing. Enjoying their revenge.

 

THE END


End file.
